


What a surprise

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Confessions, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiago finds Mario's impressive dildo collection and instantly wants to do naughty things to him, only he finds out Mario is a virgin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a surprise

Thiago sighed as he pulled Mario through the front door. The younger man falling over with a giggle. Why did the team always insist on getting this baby drunk? He can't handle his drink at all and its always Thiago dragging his best friend home.

"Are you sleeping here?"  Mario said to Thiago as the older man pulled him up onto his feet. Mario draped himself over Thiago and getting him upstairs was a hard task. Once in the bedroom Thiago laid Mario down on the bed sheets.

"Wait there, where do you keep your night clothes?"

"In the draw" Mario slurred.

Thiago nodded and pulled open the bottom draw. His mouth fell open, what he saw shocked him. Thiago knew Mario is gay but he hadn't expected to find a draw full of dildos. Mario had so many different ones. Pink ones, black ones, simply plastic and vibrators.

"Thiago?" Mario hiccupped, shocking him out of his thoughts. Thiago slammed the draw quickly and opened the draw and was relieved to find clothing and not more dildos. Thiago pulled out a white t-shirt and took it over to Mario.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry I was errm" Thiago thought "distracted"

Thiago helped Mario take off his dress shirt and quickly replaced it for his t-shirt then quickly pulling down his jeans, leaving him in his boxers and t-shirt.

"Thiago" Mario said, his big brown eyes looking hopeful, that look alone made Thiago's cock start to harden in his tight pants.

"Yes Mario?"

"Kiss me" Thiago really wanted to, he'd do anything to have his tongue in his mouth, fighting for dominance, groping him and even fucking him but he can't. Mario is drunk and didn't want him to have any regrets in the morning.

"No Mario, you're drunk. I'll see you in the morning" Thiago quickly said and ran out of Mario's bedroom and tried to forget the pout Mario shot at him.

Thiago had a restless night all he could think about was Mario and those dildo's. Mario fucking himself with them while Thiago watched or Thiago fucking Mario with the vibrator, having his name spilling from his lips as he came.

"Thiago?" Mario's voice is soft. Thiago looked up to see Mario stood in the doorway, lightly rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. Thiago nodded. Mario didn't need to ask the question. Mario smiled and climbed into  bed.

Mario snuggled up to Thiago's side and the older man wrapped his arm around Mario's waist drawing him closer. They aren't a couple but this is something they did often but Thiago really wished he could call Mario his.

"Who was your first?" The question caught Thiago off guard, Thiago turned to face Mario who looked at him with a hopeful glance and fuck it's that look that gets Thiago.

"Marc Bartra" Thiago said with a shrug.

"Oh" Mario smiled "Your boyfriend?"

Thiago laughed "Yes but it was our first time when I found out he was cheating on me"

"What how?"

"He screamed out Sergi when I started to slam on his prostate"

"Oh so you're a top"

Thiago laughed "Oh yeah, who was your first Marco?"

Mario blushed and shook his head "It wasn't really like that"

"What? you fucked him, I didn't expect that you are so shy and cute and he's you know all big and cocky"

Mario laughed "I'm a virgin"

"But I saw your dildos" Thiago said it without thinking and instantly regretted it "Mario I'm sorry"

Mario shook his head "That's ok, but a bit of vibrating plastic up my ass doesn't really count does it?"

"I guess not"

Thiago turned to look at Mario, who is now looking away from him with a light blush on his face "Mario? Are you ok?"

"You are going to hate me forever for this but I need to tell you"

"Mario, just tell me"

"I think I'm falling in love with you"

Thiago gripped Mario's chin and looked him in the eye and Thiago responded by pressing his mouth against Mario's. The kiss is soft and slow nothing like those you see on TV but it's their first kiss and that's what makes it perfect.

"You're so beautiful Mario, I'm surprised you are a virgin" Thiago let out a little laugh and continued "When I first met you, I thought you were the team whore"

Mario giggled "I'm chubby and I don't think I'm very beautiful"

Thiago "Well, you are the most beautiful man I've ever seen and it would be a pleasure to be your first, do you know that?"

Mario swallowed "Then do it Thiago"

"Mario, I don't know"

"Does my tight ass not turn you" Mario pouted.

"Oh fuck it"

Thiago tossed the duvet off the bed and rolled on top of Mario, rubbing his growing erection with Mario's through the fabric of his boxers as their lips met once again.

Thiago broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against Mario's "Do you even have lube?"

"Do you think I shove the ten inch piece of plastic up my hole dry?" Mario scowled.

Thiago had to laugh, the look on Mario's face was priceless. "Where do I find this lube?"

"The same draw with dildo's"

Thiago nodded "Condom?"

"A single, virgin, gay, male has no use for condoms"

"Point taken"   

Thiago climbed off the bed and disappeared into Mario's bedroom, grabbed the tube of lube and left again. Thiago considered bringing a dildo but decided against it in the end.

The sight that met Thiago when he got back into the guest bedroom was wonderful. Mario had taken his clothes off, he lay spread out like a whore, hard dick in his hand and slowly stroking his member.   

"Oh Mario, do you have any idea how hot you look?"

Mario moaned "Please just fuck me Thiago"

"I was going to start you off with a blowjob but-"

Mario cut him off "No, I need you inside of me"

Thiago nodded "Ok sweetheart"

Thiago settled down in between Mario's wide spread legs and lubed his digits.

 Mario shuddered when a cold digit circled around his entrance then pushed in. Thiago pushed the digit into the knuckle. It feels good to have someone else's fingers inside of him, instead of his own for a chance. Thiago Twisted and turned his fingers around then thrusting into Mario with the single digit. Mario loved every second of this, he always loved getting fucked even if it is just usually his dildo, but a piece of plastic is better than nothing right? Thiago pulled out the first digit only to slam it back in with a second one and instantly picking up from where he left off and slammed the digit in and out of the tight ring of heat. Thiago couldn’t help but laugh from Mario’s “God, yes” screams. Thiago pushed in a third digit, then fourth and pounded them into him as hard and quick as he can manage. Mario had his head thrown back and let out a breathy moan when Thiago rubbed over his prostate. Thiago chose that moment to let the digits slip out of him.

"Are you sure you want this Mario?"

Mario blushed "When I use my dildo I imagine it's you fucking me"

That's all Thiago needed to hear and pressed the head of his cock against Mario's lube slick hole and slowly pushed inside. Mario screamed, a painful burn built up in his ass and the pain only got worse with every thrust. Mario sunk his teeth into his lip to try and ease some of the pain.

"Mario are you ok?"

Mario opened his eyes to see Thiago's eyes locked on him "Yeah, just hurts"

"Do you want me to pull out and jerk you off?"

Mario shook his head "Just slam in, at least then it's only one pain"

Thiago nodded and gripped Mario's hips tightly and slammed in with one swift move. Mario screamed as tears brimmed up in his eyes and began to spill down his cheeks. Mario stalled for a moment to give Mario time to adjust.

Thiago leaned forward, drawing another sharp gasp from Mario because the cock shifted inside of him and pressed his mouth against Mario's to soothe him a little bit. Mario accepted the kiss and started to kiss him back happily. Mario broke the kiss once he had adjusted to the hard length.

"I'm ready"

Thiago started to move his hips, slowly and shallow just to give Mario a little more time adjust. The thrusting still hurt a little bit but it felt much better. Mario can finally understand why gay men enjoy sex.

Thiago held Mario's hips so tight, like he is the most precious person in the world and maybe he is. Thiago started to thrust harder and deeper with every thrust and judging from Mario's moans it sounds like he's starting to enjoy it too.

Thiago thrust deeper and deeper until he found Mario's sweet spot. The younger man howled in pleasure.

"There"

Thiago nodded knowingly and angled his thrusts to hit Mario's prostate with every thrust. Thiago glanced down and saw Mario's leaking cock pressed up against his stomach, a small pool of pre cum had dripped down onto his belly.

Thiago took the hard member into his hand and started to stroke him to the same pace as his thrusts. Mario cursed words in German that Thiago had never heard before as he got closer to his peak. It didn't take much, one last hard slam onto his prostate and Thiago's talented hand working his cock and he's coming in a rush. Mario arches his hips up from the bed as his load splatters against his stomach.

Thiago moans as he watches Mario come because it could quite possibly be the most beautiful thing Thiago has ever seen. The older man is near his orgasm now and bucks up into Mario much harder. Mario clenches down around him and that's all it takes for him to fall over the edge. Thiago's hips stutter as he shoots his load into Mario, painting his inner walls.

Thiago pulls out his limp cock instantly and settles down in the bed next to Mario. Taking the younger one into his arms, pressing kisses on his sweat damp hair.

"How was your first time?"

Mario laughed "Once the pain subsided it felt good"

Thiago smirked "Want to know a secret?"

Mario nodded "Yes"

"When I found your dildo collection I wanted to do naughty thing to you. Fuck you with them or take you over my lap and spank your ass so hard it left bruises. I feel kind of guilty now I found out it was your first time today"

Mario moaned "It might have been my first today but that doesn't mean I don't want you to do naughty things to me does it?"

Thiago nodded and pressed a kiss to Mario's temple "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Mario's mouth fell open in surprise "Are you serious?"

"You're all I ever wanted Mario"

Mario smiled and pressed a hard kiss onto Thiago's lips "Of course i'll be your boyfriend because that's all I ever wanted too"  

 

_This work is based on a request_

_Remember I take requests and prompt's at my tumblr blog_

_found here[[x]](http://sexualfootballblog.tumblr.com/)_


End file.
